


规则边界 01

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi





	规则边界 01

英国时间十一点整。

德拉科疲惫地拖着行李箱下了飞机，他快步走出机场搭上一部出租车，说出地名后松了口气，靠在座位上望着窗外。

走马观花的看着隔着车窗的风景，夜晚的伦敦比白日增添了些许神秘气息，更加让人心神向往。来来往往的尽是年轻人，准备将属于他们这个年龄独有的活力挥霍在这不眠夜。已经有六年没有回到伦敦了，德拉科在初中就开始留学于法国——全因父亲的主意，这次回到英国读大学也是因为父亲要求。伦敦已经与他记忆中不大一样了，然而德拉科并没有心情去欣赏，他只想赶紧回到新公寓，好好洗个澡睡个安稳觉。

下了车，向司机询问完具体地址，终于找到了他的新家，就在他所站的街道对面——他向父亲坚持要住在市区。德拉科一心只想休息，拖着行李箱快速走向目标地点。他太困了，眼睛都要睁不开了，一不留神将迎面走来的一个青年撞了个踉跄。这一撞让德拉科清醒了许多，他伸手扶了一下那位青年，“抱歉。我没注意。”

随着青年站直的身子，德拉科的注意力被他的眼睛所吸引——像他高中时学校旁边的小潭，翠绿而清澈，又像他母亲在他出国前赠与他的、听说是祖传的戒指。他舔了舔唇，左手大拇指忍不住摸上了那枚祖母绿戒指。青年用手扶正眼镜，对他摆摆手说没关系便继续他的步伐，那双好看的眼睛甚至没有看他一眼。德拉科像是被定在了原地，目光追随着那位青年，他有着一头像刚睡醒起来的乱糟糟的黑发。换作平时，德拉科对这类仪表凌乱的人不想多看一眼，可现在他竟觉得这头乱发意外顺眼。直到看见青年拐进了一家不起眼的酒吧，他才回想起他刚刚要去哪。

 

放下行李走进浴室，清凉的洗澡水从头顶一直淋到同样冰冷的地面，德拉科之前的睡意已全然不见，满脑子都是那双好看的绿宝石。想见到那双眼睛被他压在身下而情动的模样，只印着他一个人的倒影。脑海里的想象让下半身抬起了头，再次舔了舔唇，关上花洒随意擦干身子后，穿好衣服拿着钥匙出了门。

德拉科快速走到青年之前进入的那家酒吧，像搜捕猎物一样环顾四周，终于在最不起眼的那个角落找到了他。他一个人坐在吧台的最里边位置，呆呆看着前方一杯又一杯的喝着。觉得空气有点燥热，德拉科解开衬衫最上边的两枚扣子坐到了他旁边的空位上。向服务员点了一杯鸡尾酒后，德拉科毫不掩饰对青年的热情，用炙热的目光扫视他全身。

或许是注意到落在自己身上的视线，黑发青年转过了头，正好与德拉科的目光相对。他用疑惑的眼光将德拉科从头打量了一番，直到再次四目相对，德拉科忽然冲着他笑了笑，成功看到他愣了一下后，没有犹豫，伸手摸上青年的后脑勺将他推向自己，顺势吻了上去。

青年回过神想将他推开，然而这软绵绵的力道在德拉科看来跟调情一样。他温柔地吮吸着青年柔软的嘴唇，伸出舌头顺着唇形勾勒边缘。就这么吻了一会后，青年的手不再反抗，反而圈上德拉科的脖子，将他整个人往自己的方向带了一点，同时张开了嘴巴伸出舌头勾着他的舌头带到嘴里纠缠。德拉科因为他的举动感到兴奋，而他嘴里的酒精通过这一系列纠缠传入德拉科嘴里，脑袋昏沉沉的醉了一般。另一只手顺着他的腰部挑逗的向下抚摸，一直到大腿时，德拉科缓缓站了起来让他的双腿缠上自己。

在感觉自己快要窒息时，二人终于分开，喘着气吸取周围闷热的空气。黑发青年的眼镜因刚才的缠绵有点歪，他伸出舌头舔了舔唇边德拉科留下的浸液，随即感受到有个炙热的东西抵着自己，嘴角上扬了一个好看的弧度。德拉科咬了咬唇，率先开口，

“酒店？”

“好。”

 

 

第二天一早，德拉科被手机铃声吵醒，揉了揉眼睛，用手支撑着自己坐了起来，接过电话看了一眼，是父亲。

“你到了伦敦吧。记得一个星期后开学，这次你们系新上任的教授很厉害，只比你大五岁却是个少有的天才，你一定要——”话还没说完德拉科便挂断了，他知道这个男人接下来要说什么，他不想听。

将手机关了机，随意扔到了一边。旁边的人已不在，还能感受到他留下的温度与令人沉迷的清香，听到浴室响起的淋浴声，德拉科下意识舔了一下唇，掀开被子赤裸走进里面。

 

水声盖过了脚步声，门被打开时黑发青年吓了一跳，没有戴眼镜，他眯起眼睛迷迷糊糊看清来人后舒了口气。德拉科被他的动作惹笑了，太可爱了吧？从后面轻轻抱住他，在昨晚他制造许多痕迹的脖子盖上一个吻，“一起。”

挤了一点沐浴露在手上，摸上他好看的锁骨然后往下掐住红润的两点——昨晚仿佛要吸出奶般舔咬了许久。青年好听的呻吟在耳边响起，像是鼓励着他更近一步，德拉科将手继续往下摸，在他纤细的腰上恶趣味的掐了一下，感受到微微的颤抖后满意的笑了。手最终在微挺的分身停了下来，温柔且细心的抚摸着每一寸地方，青年在他耳边不满的嗯了一声，德拉科轻笑，握上因为他的动作而完全起立的欲望，用上与刚才完全相反的速度上下动着。要知道经过昨晚青年能好好走进浴室已经是奇迹了，尽管这漫长又艰难；他默默在内心感慨幸好自己平常有运动健身，然而突如其来的刺激还是让他身子迅速软了下来，完全倒在了身后人结实的怀里，身高差让他的头完美靠在了德拉科的颈窝上。

德拉科咬了一口青年的肩膀，让他布满痕迹的身上又多了一处印子，满意的看着自己的杰作后又加快了手上的动作，青年闷哼一声释放在了德拉科手上。沾满白色粘稠物的手撬开他的嘴巴，德拉科用轻柔又不容拒绝的语气说道，“舔干净。”青年听话的伸出舌头舔着属于自己的液体，而德拉科很有耐心的等着他里里外外舔干净自己的手后，掰过他的脑袋吻了上去，嘴里残余的腥味像是催化剂一样，德拉科只觉得全身都在发烫。

又挤了一点沐浴露当作润滑剂，德拉科将手指伸入青年体内，耐心给他做着扩张——根据昨晚的表现，有点怀疑他是第一次——至少是第一次和男人。等到三根手指进出自如后，德拉科将硬的有点发疼的情/欲缓缓进入青年。

水流声、啪啪的拍打声以及不停的呻吟声充斥着整间浴室，暧昧的让任何人听到都会脸红。青年将手伸向背后抓住德拉科的手臂，在苍白的肌肤上留下几个抓痕，他其实只是单纯想洗完澡然后回家的，事情已经发展到控制不住的地步了。

 

又经历了几次折腾，在青年沙哑真切的求饶声中，他们终于停了下来，两个人一起躺在浴缸里泡着澡。青年戴起了眼镜，与德拉科一人躺在浴缸的一边，面对面姿势。

“你接下来有事吗？”

青年迟疑了一会儿，“没有。”他的确没有事情可以做，还有最后一个星期的空闲时间，再接下来他便要正式上班了。

德拉科抑制自己的喜悦不让它外露，假装随意地邀请，“那你可以留下来，我也没有事情做，我是说——”

“好。”就像他们第一次对话那样，青年简洁的回答道。

接着就是一段沉默，德拉科向来不喜欢这种感觉，他率先打破，“你的名字叫什么？”

青年笑了笑，“你是在问你的一夜情对象的名字？我怎么记得规则不是这样的呢？”

德拉科有点无措，手伸出水面又放了下去，“……我觉得我们已经不算一夜情了，既然你决定留下来，我想知道怎么称呼你，单独姓就好了……我叫马尔福。”

“波特。P、O、T、T、E、R、Potter。”

德拉科被波特夸张的嘴形逗笑了，波特本人也不好意思摸了摸脑袋笑了。

“你…能待多久？”

“一个星期，如果你不介意并且有空的话。”

“那就一个星期！”

波特觉得德拉科像小孩似的反应可爱极了，摘下眼镜放到旁边，凑近他吻上去。两个人又缠缠绵绵好久，将浴缸的水都放空，互相口交。波特看着一片狼藉，无奈只得把德拉科赶出去要求安安静静洗澡。

 

接下来的一个星期，他们没有出过酒店房间门，每天都像是明日不会到来一般做爱，累了就躺在一起聊天，什么都聊，除了个人信息。

“我是你第一次吗？”

“哈，被发现了啊。”

“你后悔吗？”

“当然不。你挺好的。那天晚上我刚和女朋友分手，没想到遇见了个小帅哥，还滚上了床。其实我该谢谢你，你让我好多了。”

德拉科听到女朋友三个字时仿佛有人在他心脏位置引爆了一个小炸弹，随即因为分手二字而渐渐恢复正常。他对这种感觉有点烦躁，突然扑上波特又做了好几次。

 

他们约定这种关系只持续一周，一周后便是陌生人，没必要留恋，所以他们天南地北都聊，反正之后就见不到了。

 

“我讨厌我的生活，完全被安排好一切，不能自己做主。”

“你可以不用在意世人的目光，父母的期望固然重要，可这是你的生活，你有权利做自己想做的事情。”

“我想做爱。”德拉科看着一脸认真的波特突然想调戏他。

波特脸刷的爬上一层淡淡的红晕，“刚才才做完！找别人去！”

德拉科爱残了喜欢害羞的波特，不管已经做过多少羞耻的事情，他总能脸红的像个情窦初开的少年，“可我只想和你做。”然后不由波特说话凑过去就是一个让人窒息的长吻。

 

他们饿了就叫外卖或者酒店点餐服务，等到送餐的人来了后才不情愿的穿上浴袍。德拉科还在波特打电话期间趁虚而入，狠力顶着那个让他疯狂的点，等到波特困难的点完餐挂上电话，德拉科又温柔的亲吻他，直叫他没地方撒气。

波特的羞耻心也因为天天的坦诚相待而磨灭，他特意点了个蛋糕，将他摸在自己身上，包括小波特上面，让德拉科舔。这是我吃过最甜的甜点了——德拉科一句话又让波特小鹿乱撞。

 

最后一天，两个人只做了一次，做完后德拉科并没有抽出来，而波特似乎也不在意，然后他们沉默着抱在一起接吻，很温柔不带着情欲的吻，断断续续地持续了好久。他们好像都不舍得对方的离开，但是约定还是约定，谁也没有说出挽留的话。

“再见。”

“再见。”

如此简单的离别，就像他们第一次对话一样。

 

坐在自家浴缸里，德拉科才发觉自己的情感。他以前可不会主动挽留一夜情对象，更不会给对方口，喝下对方的东西，也不会与他们谈起自己的事情自己的感受。

自己真是太愚蠢了，喜欢上了自己的一星期效应床伴，更愚蠢的是最后连句挽留的话都没有说出口。

去他妈的规则，老子想要波特。

对，波特，连他全名都不知道，真的是太可笑了。

德拉科无处发泄怒火，一脚踹上浴缸，结果疼的还是自己。

 

第二天早上，德拉科不情愿的整理好自己的形象准备出门上学。其实他想像波特说的，过上自己想要的生活，可是现在的生活已经过的太久，他还没有搞清楚自己想要做什么。他想反抗父亲的主意，不去上学，可从小良好的修养让他难以做到翘课。

德拉科以为自己来的够早了，然而刚踏入教室，还是被快要坐满的人吓了一跳，对了，父亲说过这个教授很有名。德拉科收拾好自己的心情，找到一个空位坐了上去。他现在满脑子还是波特，该死的波特，不肯从他脑海里出去。

过了没多久，上课了，教室里已经挤满了人，甚至还有许多进不来的站在外面想旁听。

外面的人突然发出惊呼，看来是那位天才教授来了。德拉科原本漠不关心的样子在见到那位教授走进来后就变成了整惊混杂着兴奋。

那位教授顶着一头好像打理过的却仍然乱糟糟的黑发，圆框眼镜下面是那双让德拉科魂牵梦绕的绿眼睛。

是波特！

只见波特直径走向讲台，没有去看下面的学生们，看起来有点紧张，他拿起笔转身在黑板上写上“Harry·Potter”

哈利波特、哈利波特、哈利。

哈利写完后转过身，开始简短的自我介绍，边说边环顾四周，直到目光与德拉科带着浓浓笑意的灰蓝眼睛对上，他呆住了。德拉科回想起与哈利在酒吧的那天，眼里笑意更浓了，用嘴形冲他喊了一句“哈利”。哈利急忙扭过头，脸上出现了可疑的红晕，匆忙结束了自我介绍，拿起花名册开始惯例点名。

“德拉科……马尔福。”

“到。”

波特教授，人生真是戏剧化啊，不是吗？


End file.
